Winterzauber
by BlueLittleMermaid
Summary: Ginny trifft Nachts auf Malfoy. Seitdem ist sie verwirrt und unsicher. Sie überlegt, ob sie vielleicht nicht doch ein Falsches Bild von ihm hat,daher will sie ihn näher kennen lernen.  Allerdings muss Draco das auch wollen...
1. Chapter 1

_1.Unerwünschte Begegnung in der Nacht_

Als sie den Fuß auf die dritte Treppenstufe setzte, überlegte sie, ob das vielleicht doch eine bescheuerte Idee war. Hermine hatte es ja gesagt: „Warum triffst du dich Nachts, wenn es auch am Tag geht? Filch ist vielleicht dumm und taub, aber Mrs. Norris bestimmt nicht!"

Daraufhin hatte sie es erst recht getan.

Und bereute es langsam. Aber umkehren kam nicht in frage! Neville würde im Gemeinschaftsraum ewig auf sie warten. Auch wenn sie nicht wusste, warum. Er wollte abends mit ihr reden, genauer gesagt _Nachts_. Hermine hielt nichts davon. War ja auch nicht anders zu erwarten, es war schließlich _Hermine_!

Seltsam fand Ginny es natürlich schon, aber wenn Neville sie um so etwas bat, war es bestimmt etwas ernstes. Das hoffte sie für ihn… Sie bog in den Gang ein und eilte die Treppe zum Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter.

Kurz bevor sie ihn betrat, versichete sie sich, dass es auch wirklich Neville war. Sie wollte nicht plötzlich Snape oder sonst irgendeinem Schreckgespenst gegenüberstehen. Es war aber Neville.

„Bist du´s, Neville?" Sicher war sicher, fragen kostet ja nichts…

„Ginny! Klar bin ich es. …ähm, komm doch her und setz dich."

„Ich will ja nicht unhöflich sein, aber es ist mitten in der Nacht. Am besten du sagst schnell, worum es geht. Ich will Filch nicht doch noch über den Weg laufen, momentan hab´ich genug Ärger am Hals!"

„Oh!", machte Neville. „Wieso denn?" Ginny schüttelte den Kopf. „Egal! Ist nicht so- ."

„Doch, doch! Es interessiet mich! Weißt du, deswegen solltest du herkommen…" Sie verstand nicht. „Neville?" Er zögerte. „Wollte es nicht vor allen sagen…sollst ja auch nein sagen können… ist dir vielleicht peinlich…aber eigentlich…ja, ich finde…sollte wirklich…"

„Was willst du eigentlich sagen?", fragte Ginny vorsichtig. „Ja,also…", er holte tief Luft.

„Ich wollte dich schon lange fragen, ob du mal mit mit ausgehen willst. Ist dir bestimmt peinlich, deswegen habe ich dich auch Nachts gefragt. Ich mag dich total gern, und momentan hast du keinen Freund, deswegen dachte ich…" Inzwischen war er zinoberrot angelaufen und blickte überall hin, nur nicht zu Ginny. „Ich kann schon verstehen, wenn du nicht willst, schließlich bin ich nur..Naja, ich bin eben nicht Malfoy.",schloss er fast trotzig.

Ginny schwieg. Aus irgendeinem Grund war ihr das alles schrecklich peinlich. Das Neville sie…Ja, er hatte recht, Malfoy war hübsch, schlank, intelligent, beliebt-bei den Slytherins zumindest und auch bei einigen anderen…Aber trotzdem.

„Hör mal, Neville, dafür bist du supernett, und das ist etwas, was Malfoy nie sein wird! Malfoy ist ein arogantes Arschloch!

Und ich finde, nur darauf kommt es an!"

„Findest du?", fragte er zweifelnd.

„Aber ja!", sie nickte bekräftigend. Was mache ich hier eigntlich?, fragte ein Teil ihres Verstandes. „Und außerdem kenne ich dich schon so lange, ich weiß, wie du bist."

„Das heißt, du würdest mit mir das nächste mal mit nach Hogsmade gehen?", fragte er freudig.

Oh.

„Klar, gerne doch!"

Hogsmade. Mit Neville. „Danke, Ginny! Ich geh´dann mal!" Und er verschwand richtung Jungenschlafsaal. Ginny blieb noch geschlagene fünf Sekunden so stehen, ehe sie begriff, dass auch sie sich auf den Weg machen sollte. Sie lief los. Neville also. Sie hatte ihn gern. Er war nett. Nicht arrogant. Immer ehrlich. Nett. Aber eben _nur nett_.

Sie beschleunigte ihre Schritte. Was nicht ist,dachte sie, kann ja noch werden. Eventuell…

Plötzlich klemmt ihr Fuß wo fest, sie stolperte und fiel der Länge nach hin. Ein grausamer Schmerz explodiete in ihrm Knöchel und sie war sicher, dass er gebrochen war. Ginny dachte an Filch und unterdrückte ein Stöhnen. Mit tränenden Augen blinzelte sie in die Dunkelheit.

Oha. Die Verschwindestufe. Ihr Fuß klemmte in ihr fest. Vor lauter Gedanken hatte sie vergessen, diese Treppenstufe zu überspringen. Ironie des Schicksals, denn sonst war es immer Neville, der..! _Neville_…Sie wollte jetzt nicht daran denken. Aber versuchen, den Fuß zu befreien, war sinnlos, wie sie nach Harrys Erzählung wusste. Vielleicht kam ja auch ein Moody vorbei und rettete sie. Sehr unwahrscheihnlich, das wusste sie schon. _Wahrscheihnlich_ war, dass sie bis zum Morgen hier feststecken würde. Dann konnt sie nur noch hoffen, dass ein Schüler sie fand und kein Lehrer. Ein schweigsamer Schüler.Und sie musste eine gute Geschichte parat haben…

Sie überlegte gerade, was sie erzählen sollte, als ihr Filch einfiel. Der würde sie noch vor Morgen finden. Und Mrs. Norris würde sie sehr bald finden. Das bedeutete verloren auf der ganzen Linie. Was Hermine wohl sagen würde… Dumpfe Furcht überfiel sie. Man würde sie doch nicht etwa rausschmeißen…? Sie hörte Schritte auf dem Flur. Schnell richtete sie sich auf, soweit das möglich war, und hielt sich an dem Geländer fest.

Die Schritte kamen eindeutig _näher. _Ginny hatte keinen Tarnumhang, wer auch immer da langkommen würde, musste sie sehen. Lass es nicht Snape sein… Wenn es Snape ist, bin ich so gut wie tot. Derjenige bog um die Ecke und Panik machte sich in Ginny breit. Ihr Fuß schmerzte so sehr, dass sie ihn keinen Zentimeter würde bewegen können. Und dann erkannte sie die Person. Kleiner als ein Lehrer. Nicht Snape. Aber genauso schlimm. Und diesmal schrie sie wirklich erschrocken auf. Eine Sekunde später hätte sie sich dafür umbringen können.

Malfoy lief zielstrebig, mit gesenktem Kopf auf den Jungenschlafsaal zu. Doch bei ihrem Schrei blieb er aprubt stehen und spähte die Treppe hinauf. Seine Augen glitzerten wie Eis.

Ginny erstarrte. Hatte sie denn gar kein Glück?!

„Wer ist da?",fragte er misstrauisch. Sie hielt den Atem an und schwieg. Natürlich würde es ihr nichts nützen.

„Wer ist da?!",seine Stimme klang wie Stahl. Ein eisiger Schauer rann ihr über den Rücken. „Zeig dich!" Und zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung hörte sie sich sagen: „Hier ist niemand!" Sie musste völlig den Verstand verloren haben!

Nun kam er mit großen Schritten die Treppe herauf und starrte ihr ins Gesicht. Ginnys Herz setzte aus. „Tatsächlich, du hast recht. Hier steht ein Niemand.", sagte er kalt. Sie glaubte zu sterben. Diese Augen, diese sturmgrauen, blassblauen Augen. Er trat einen Schritt zurück. Eine Sekunde später, und sie wäre wahnsinnig geworden. Das Herz nahm seine Arbeit wieder auf.

Malfoy stellte sich eine Stufe über sie, sodass er auf sie herabblicken konnte. Verdammter Slytherin! „Was fällt dir Weasly-Mädchen ein, mir meine wertvolle Zeit zu stehlen?! Hau sofort ab!"

Das würde sie nur zu gerne. Sie wollte fort aus seiner unerträglichen Nähe,sie war nervös, und wusste gar nicht, warum. Sie blickte überall hin, nur nicht in seine Augen, diese wunderschönen Augen…Erschrocken starrte sie ihn an. Was dachte sie da?!

„Bist du taub oder was? Verschwinde!"


	2. 2Erschreckende Reaktionen

_2.Erschreckende Reaktionen_

Natürlich konnte sie es nicht. Ginnys Bein klemmte nach wie vor in der Treppenstufe fest. Da schubste Malfoy sie kurzerhand zur Seite. Sie verlor den Halt und stürzte schon wieder auf die Treppe, das Bein immer noch in der Stufe. Vor Schmerz traten ihr die Tränen in die Augen. Das würde sie ihn heimzahlen! Auf Malfoys Gesicht erschien ein undefinierbarer Ausdruck, der aber verschwand, ehe sie Zeit hatte, darüber nachzudenken. „Da hat wohl jemand Nevilles Talent geerbt. Bist du inzwischen genauso trottelig wie er? Die Verschwindestufe!", ein schadenfrohes Grinsen breitete sich über sein Gesicht aus. Trotzdem war er noch immer schön. Ginny schaute weg und spürte, wie sie rot wurde. Vielleicht hatte sie ihren Verstand irgendwo im Gang verloren.

„Nun, sieht so aus, als hättest du ein Problem, Weasly!" „Ich heiße Ginny!", fauchte sie wütend. „Ach ja?",seine Augen funkelten. „Na schön, Malfoy. Du wirst mir jetzt hier raushelfen, und wir beide werden stillschweigen über diese Nacht bewahren. Du sagst nichts, und ich sage nichts.", sie hatte beschlossen, das dies die einzige Möglichkeit war, obwohl sie ihn nur zu gerne verpetzt hätte…

„Wovon träumst du?", keifte er. „Ich werde jetzt gehen, du hälst schön brav den Mund. Dich werden sie finden und hoffentlich rausschmeißen! Ein Rotschopf weniger!"

Ginny kochte vor Wut. Dieses arrogante Arschloch. „Und was,", rief sie wütend. „hält mich davon ab, jedem zu erzählen, dass du hier warst?"

Er kam näher. „Wer…würde dir schon glauben?" Warum musste er sie so anstarren? Diese Augen waren magisch, da war sie sich sich sicher. Solche schönen Augen hatte kein normaler Mensch.

„Veritaserum.",presste sie hervor. Er wich zurück. „Kleine Ratte!" Sie wusste, jetzt würde er zustimmen.

„Schön, ich helfe dir. Aber du sagst zu niemandem ein Wort, dass du mich heute hier gesehen hast, verstanden? Egal was ist, nicht mal Potter oder Granger, kapiert? _Niemals_!"

Ginny nickte wie betäubt. Sie dachte immer noch an die Augen, und jetzt sah sie sein Gesicht so deutlich, so überirdisch schön.

„Was starrst du mich so an? Noch nie jemand hübsches gesehen?" Sie wurde rot. Verdammt, sie musste sich zusammen nehmen.! „Jetzt hilf mir!" „Oh, ich verstehe. Aber _Neville_…" Sie erstarrte. Er wusste doch nicht, dass…? Nein, nein, er konnte gar nicht…Oder doch? Sie wusste nicht, wo er sich rumgetrieben hatte… Das gab es zu klären!

Doch bevor sie irgendetwas erwiedern konnte, ergriff er sie am Arm und befreite ihren Fuß aus der Treppenstufe. Erschrocken kippte sie zur Seite. Aber er hielt immer noch ihren Arm fest und so blieb ihr diese Peinlichkeit erspart. Er hatte schöne, schlanke Finger. Seine Hand war so weiß wie Marmor. Ginnys Herz sezte mal wieder aus. Dort, wo seine Hand ihren Arm berührte, schien er zu brennen. Ein Funken raste ihre Hand hinauf, in ihren Arm, zu ihrer Schulter in den Hals. Sie hatte das Gefühl, zu ersticken, ehe der Funken in ihrem Kopf mit einer Explosion verlosch. Malfoy lies ihren Arm los und entfernte sich rasch einige Schritte. Entsetzt starrte er sie an.

Hatte er das selbe gespürt…? Ginny war zu verwirrt, um irgendetwas zu sagen. Doch dann hörte sie Schritte. Filch. Natürlich, sie waren nicht gerade leise gewesen. „Komm.", sagte er grob und gemeinsam rannten sie die Treppe runter, Richtung Schlafsäle. Doch auch Filch war nicht gerade langsam. Ginny geriet schon wieder in Panik. Wenn sie erwischt wurden, waren sie beide erledigt. Sie sprinteten den Gang entlang, Mrs. Norris hatte sie schon eingeholt. Doch dann war Ginny kurz davor, zu schreien. Sackgasse. Sie waren in eine Sackgasse gelaufen. Wie konnte das nur passieren? Vor ihr stand Malfoy am Ende des Ganges vor einer Tür. Er murmelte etwas und die Tür sprang auf. Eilends stürzte er hindurch.

Ginny rannte darauf zu, doch kurz bevor sie die Tür erreichte, schlug Maloy sie vor ihrer Nase zu. Verzweifelt rüttelte sie daran. Nichts zu machen. Auch Alohomora versagte. Elender Mistkerl, sie wünschte, er wäre…sie wusste nicht was.

Vorsichtig drehte sie sich um. Mrs. Norris starrte sie aus großen, grünen Augen an. Hoffentlich hatte sie auch Malfoy gesehen. Er sollte nicht ungeschoren davonkommen! Sie überlegte. Filch war noch nicht zu sehen, aber er war ja auch nicht mehr der Jüngste. Aber egal wohin sie ging, das Katzenvieh würde ihr folgen. Und der Hausmeister kannte die Geheimgänge besser als sie. Hätte sie Fred und Georg doch nur besser zugehört!

Ginny fasste einen Entschluss. Sie holte weit aus und verpasste der Katze einen Tritt, der sie an das Treppengeländer schleuderte. Reglos blieb sie liegen. Ginny verschwendete keinen Gedanken mehr an Mrs. Norris und eilte die Treppe hoch Richtung Mädchenschlafsal. Dass sie auf dem Weg dorthin Hermine sah, registrierte sie gar nicht.

Ich würde mich sehr über Rewievs freuen, als schreibt bitte!!!


	3. Zweifelhafte Absichten

_3.Zweifelhafte Absichten_

Am nächsten Morgen schlurfte Ginny die Treppe runter, in die große Halle. Sie erblickte Neville, der strahlend auf einen Platz neben ihm wies. Sie ignorierte ihn und setzte sich stattdessen neben Hermine.

„Hi, Gin! Was wollte Neville denn gestern Nacht von dir?" Eilig nahm Ginny sich eine große Portion Kürbispudding. „Nisch wischich…", nuschelte sie und blickte auf ihren Teller. Hermine zog die Augenbrauen hoch, sagte aber nichts. Das war eine der Eigenschaften, die Ginny an ihr so schätzte. Sie blickte zum Slytherin-Tisch. Sie wusste genau, dass sie Malfoy suchte, da halfen sämtliche Rechtfertigungen nichts. Er war erschreckend blass, noch schlimmer als sonst. Unter seinen Augen lagen dunkle Ringe, aber ansonsten unterhielt er sich ganz normal mit Crabbe und Goyle. Pansy war nicht in Sicht.

Ginny wandte sich wieder Hermine zu. Sie erinnerte sich plötzlich an etwas. „Warum warst du gestern Nacht nicht im Schlafsaal? Ich hab´dich auf der Treppe gesehen." Hermine ließ die Gabel sinken.

„Oh.", machte sie.

Ginny gab zu, dass es nicht sehr geistreich war. „Also, wenn es geheim ist, dann- .", begann sie, doch Hermine unterbrach sie. „Nein, nein, schon in Ordnung.", sie blickte sich um. „Komm, wir gehen schon mal zu den Kerkern, Snape sieht es nicht gern, wenn wir zu spät kommen!" Ginny stuzte. Sie hatten noch über eine halbe Stunde Zeit! Trotzdem folgte sie Hermine. „Weißt du,",begann Hermine wenig später. „Gestern erreichte mich ein beunruhigende Nachricht. Es hieß, meine Eltern seien in Gefahr, und ich würde ihren Tod noch in dieser Woche erleben…" „ Das nennst du _beunruhigend_?! Weiß Dumbledore davon?" Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich hielt es für einen Scherz." „Einen Scherz?", erwiederte Ginny verdutzt. „Klar, du weißt doch, dass es einige stört, dass meine Eltern….Muggel sind. Ich krieg solche Briefe andauernd." „Du hast uns nie davon erzählt!",rief Ginny empört. Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. „Jedenfalls,",fuhr sie fort. „erreichte mich noch so ein Brief, etwas später." Sie redete jetzt schneller. „Wenn ich sie retten will, soll ich Nachts um eins an den See kommen, ansonsten würde ich es bereuen, bla bla bla. Ich hatte dann doch Angst, war mir aber immer noch nicht sicher, ob das ganze ein Scherz war oder nicht. Ich beschloss, sicher ist sicher und schlich mich zum See." „Du hast nicht daran gedacht, dass es eine Falle sein könnte?" „Doch, nein, ach, ich weiß nicht.", sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Am See war jedoch niemand, ich war allein. Ich hab´nur jemanden weggehen sehen, mehr nicht. Von meinen Eltern oder sonstwem keine Spur."

„Und dann…bist du gegangen. Auf dem Weg zum Schlafsaal habe ich dich dann gesehen, du mich aber nicht." Hermine nickte. „Falscher Alarm.",meinte sie. Ginny überlegte. „Die Person, die du weggehen hast sehen….wie groß war sie? Ich nehme an, du konntest ihr Gesicht nicht erkennen, es war ja schließlich Nacht." „Das stimmt. Aber ich habe auch keine Spuren mehr im Schnee gesehen…" „Die kann man mit einem Zauber leicht beseitigen." „Gut, also, ich denke…eher klein. Also nicht kleiner als ich, vielleicht größer, kleiner als ein Lehrer…Es war sehr dunkel, nur durch den Schnee konnte ich überhaupt etwas erkennen."

Ginny wurde schlecht. Kleiner. Ein Schüler also. Vielleicht, vielleicht war es tatsächlich…Sie hörte auf zu denken. „ Gin, geht´s dir gut? Du bist ganz blass." Sie nickte. Aber wenn er es wahr…warum? Was sollte das? Ihr Angst machen? Aber vielleicht war auch etwas schief gegangen…Trotzdem. Traute sie Malfoy zu, dass er Hermine auflauerte? Ja, ja, das tat sie. Er war genau wie sein Vater.

Nur_ Reinrassige…_

Aber sie durfte nichts sagen. Sonst flog sie von Hogwarts. Außerdem war nichts passiert. Es war nur eine Vermutung. Ihr Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Warum, warum nur war er so?

Die anderen kamen auch langsam. In großen Scharen stürmten sie die Treppe. Von dem ganzen Gerede schwirrte ihr der Kopf. Vor sich hörte sie Dean reden. „…´türlich, bin froh drum. Denjenigen sollte man feiern!" „Im Krankenflügel? Eine Katze?" „Ja, ja, Mrs. Norris hat ein gebrochenes Bein. Man fand sie bewusstlos am Treppengeländer. Also, wer hat Lust auf einen Mitternachtsspatziergang?" Allgemeines Gelächter. Ginny grinste. Das war eine gute Tat gewesen! Sie blickte auf und begegnet Malfoys Blick. Er strahlte sie an und ging dann weiter. Ginny war einer Ohnmacht nahe. Warum reagiete sie nur so empfindsam auf seine Blicke? Sie wusste, dass sie dieses Helle Funkeln in den blassgrauen Augen niemals vergessen würde. Auch wenn er ein Idiot war.

Hermin zerrte sie die letzte Strecke in den Kerker und setzte sich neben sie.

Sie sollten irgendeinen komischen Zaubertrank brauen, dessen Name und Sinn Ginny schon wieder vergesssen hatte. Immer wenn sie Malfoy ansah oder merkte, dass er in ihre Richtung schaute, machte sie alles Falsch und ließ Gläser oder Zutaten-je nachdem, was sie gerade in der Hand hatte, fallen. Ohne Hermine wäre sie ziemlich tot gewesen, das wusste sie. Snape starrte sie jetzt schon so finster an. Aber wann tat er das denn nicht?

_Würde mich sehr über Reviews freuen!_


	4. Echte Gefühle?

_4.Echte Gefühle?_

Auf dem Weg zur Verwandlung blickte Hermine sie eindeutig misstrauisch an. Ginny blieb stehen. „Was ist denn?", fragte sie ungeduldig. „Das frage ich _Dich_. Irgendwas ist doch mit dir. Du bist total nervös und siehst dich andauernd so komisch um…wirst du verfolgt?" Sie gingen weiter. „Nein, nein.", Ginny schüttelte eilig den Kopf. „Sag´s mir doch! Irgendwas wegen letzter Nacht? Du hast mir immer noch nicht erzählt, was Neville von dir wollte." Ginny wurde rot, und natürlich entging _das _Hermine nicht. Sie seufzte. „Na schön, Neville hat mich gefragt, ob ich mit ihm ausgehen will." Sie ging schneller. „Warte doch!", rief Hermine. „Neville hat…und was hast du gesagt?" „Ja.", antwortete Ginny, ohne sich umzudrehen. „Das heißt…ihr seit jetzt Freund und Freundin?", fragte Hermine zögernd. Ginny zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wahrscheihnlich." „Das klingt ja seht begeistert!", meinte Hermine.

Ja, das tut es, dachte Ginny. Ich weiß nicht, warum es mich plötzlich stört, mit Neville…zusammenzusein. Aber es stört mich ganz offensichtlich. Vielleicht sollte ich hingehen und es ihm sagen… Aber sie wusste, dass sie dafür zu feige war.

Sie betraten das Klassenzimmer und Ginny verbannte alle Gedanken, die nichts mit dem Unterricht zu tun hatten, in den hintersten Winkel ihres Kopfes. Sie setzte sich neben Lavender und konzentrierte sich auf das, was Professor Mc Gonagall sagte.

„Guten Morgen, Klasse. Bevor wir mit dem Unterricht beginnen, habe ich als eure Hausleiterin noch eine Ankündigung zu machen. Das nächste Hogsmade-Wochenende, also nächste Woche, fällt diesmal aus."

Ginny fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Ja, sie konnte es sich ruhig zugestehen : Sie war froh, dass sie nicht mit Neville dort hinmusste. Denn dann hätte sie ihm was vorspielen müssen, und das wollte sie ihm auf keinen Fall antun. Sie meinte es ernst mit dem, was sie gesagt hat. Sie fand ihn _nett_.

Mc Gonagall redete weiter. „Natürlich wird es nicht ersatzlos gestrichen, es gibt eine andere Veranstaltung, an der ihr hoffentlich zahlreich teilnehmt-nein, Ron, es ist kein Winterball oder ähnliches.

Nund denn,", sie räusperte sich und blickte die Klasse prüfend an. „Auf dem zugefrorenen See findet ein Rennen statt." Sofort entstand verwirrtes Gemurmel. Man sollte auf dem See um die Wette rennen, auf dem Eis?!

„ Ihr werdet zu zweit-oder alleine, obwohl mir zu zweit natürlich lieber ist- in Kutschen über den See fahren, die von euren Patronuszaubern gezogen werden. Es ist natürlich etwas schwierig auf dem Eis, aber darin besteht ja die Kunst.", schloss sie spitz. Diese Information nahm die Klasse wohlwollender auf. Ein Kutschenrennen auf dem See war schließlich mal was Neues. „Professor, darf ich mit Dean fahren?", fragte Colin begeistert. „Oh, ich fürchte, das geht nicht, mein Lieber. Es ist schließlich nicht nur zum Vergnügen. Es geht darum, Jungen und Mädchen einander näher zu bringen." Lavender begann neben Ginny laut los zu giggeln. Genervt wandte sie sich ab. Gab es denn gar nichts anderes als Jungs mehr? „Also doch Weihnachtsball….", murmelte Ron hinter ihr düster. Hermine warf Ginny einen bezeichnenden Blick zu und blickte dann in Nevilles Richtung.

Ach du Schande, dachte Ginny erschrocken. Da habe ich mein Problem ja wieder. Nein, nein, es geht wirklich nicht, ich will nicht mit Neville…Er grinste sie vom anderen Ende des Klassenraums an.

Betrübt starrte sie auf das Buch vor ihr. Sie folgte dem Unterricht mehr schlecht als recht, und als endlich Schluss war eilte sie so schnell aus dem Raum, dass Neville keine Chance hatte, mit ihr zu reden.

Sie wusste selber, wie gemein das war, doch auf die Schnelle fiel ihr einfach nichts besseres ein. Sie beschloss, nächstes Wochenende krank zu sein. Dann musste sie nirgends mitmachen und konnte irgendwann ohne schlechtes Gewissen mit Neville reden.

Die Tage vergingen, und bald redeten alle nur noch von dem beforstehenden Rennen. „Und, hat Neville dich schon gefragt?", fragte Hermine sie aufgeregt. „Was? Oh, nein, hat er nicht…", erwiederte Ginny zerstreut. „Wird aber langsam mal Zeit!", sie überlegte. „Er meint, dass er dich kaum noch zu Gesicht kriegt und einfach keinen passenden Moment findet." „Das hat er dir gesagt?", fragte Ginny verblüfft.

„Ja, ja,", Hermine nickte eifrig. „Vielleicht solltest du ihm einfach eine passende Gelegenheit bieten, was meinst du?" Ginny schaute Hermine mit einem undefinierbaren Gesichtsausdruck an und schwieg.

„Oh. Willst du überhaupt, dass…?" fragte Hermine, langsam begreifend. Ginny schwieg weiter. „Aha. Ich weiß zwar nicht, was du plötzlich gegen ihn hast,aber-." „Ich hab´nichts gegen ihn! Es ist nur…", sie brach ab und schwieg wieder.

„Gibt es vielleicht irgendeinen Jungen, mit dem du gerne das Rennen fahren würdest?", fragte Hermine erstaunlich sanft.

Ja, dachte Ginny, genau das war hier die Frage. Und sie wusste es einfach nicht. Jedesmal, wenn sie ihn sah, seine Stimme hörte…da dachte sie manchmal…Und doch wusste sie, was für ein Mensch er war. Arrogant.

Egoistisch.

Gemein.

Fies.

Aber kannte sie ihn deshalb wirklich? Vielleicht war er gar nicht so, wer weiß? Doch das führte nur zu einer weiteren Frage: _Wollte_ sie es wirklich wissen? Wollte sie ihn kennen lernen, wissen, wie er war, eventuell mit ihm Spaß haben? Wollte sie wissen, wer sich hinter den traumhaften, sturmgrauen, wunderschön funkelnden Augen verbarg?

Die Frage war erschreckend leicht. Und die Antwort noch viel schlimmer.

Ja.

Ja, sie wollte ihn kennen lernen, jeden Tag in diese Augen blicken, jeden Tag seine Hände bewundern, sich immer und immer wieder an seiner ganzen zauberhaften Gestalt erfreuen und sie einfach betrachten.

Natürlich würde es nicht leicht werden. Vielleicht mochte er sie gar nicht. Sie wusste auch nicht, wie sie in seiner Gegenwart auch nur einen halbwegs vernünftigen Satz zustande bringen sollte, geschweige denn ein ganzes Gespräch. Auch Harry und Hermine würden darüber nicht sehr erfreut sein, Ron würde sie gleich vierteilen. Sie beschloss, das erstmal für sich zu behalten.

_Also,das war´s mal wieder. Freue mich über Rewievs!_


	5. Ärger über Ärger

Also, ich habs endlich geschafft! Bißchen kurz, ich weiß. Hoffe, euch gefällts trotzdem!

_5. Ärger über Ärger_

Am nächsten Tag traf sie in der Großen Halle auf Ron, Harry und Hermine, die sich angeregt unterhielten. Es sah fast wie ein Streit aus. Sie beeilte sich und fragte Hermine, dessen Gesicht heftig gerötet war, was eigentlich los war.

„Schön,", schnaufte Hermine wütend. „Schön, dass du auch da bist, wo wir gerade von dir sprechen." Verdutzt starrte sie Hermine an. So wütend hatte Ginny sie noch nie erlebt. „ Ihr sprecht von…mir?", fragte sie zögernd und blickte zu Ron und Harry. „Jaah, tun wir.", meinte Harry, und Ron flüsterte: „Eigentlich nur Hermine. Wir kamen nur kurz vorbei und-." Doch da unterbrach ihn Hermine mit lauter Stimme. „Ach ja?", meinte sie schrill. „nur weil ihr so egoistisch, so unfair…Nur weil ihr so blind seid, muss ich das nicht auch sein!" Sie wandte sich zu Ron. „Immerhin ist sie deine Schwester!" Ron wurde rot. „Das ist doch lächerlich…", murmelte er und starrte auf den Boden. Hermine holte gerade Luft, um weiter loszuschreien, doch Harry meinte eilig: „Psst, Hermine! Nicht so laut, die gucken schon alle…"

Ginny blickte sich um. Harry hatte Recht. Hier und da gewahrte sie neugierige oder ärgerliche Blicke. Wahrscheihnlich hatte noch keiner von denen Hermine schreien gehört. Ginny kam gerade in den Genuss.

„Hört mal, könnte mir jetzt endlich mal jemand sagen, worüber ihr euch so aufregt? Ich hab´inzwischen begriffen, dass es um mich geht, aber mehr auch nicht."

Ron und Harry schwiegen. Hermine holte tief Luft und machte den Mund auf. Ängstlich blickte Harry sich um, doch diesmal sprach Hermine leise und beherrscht. „Es geht um dein Verhalten Neville gegenüber, Ginny. Ich habe dich vor ein paar Tagen darauf angesprochen und dachte, es wäre Zufall, dass ihr euch nie trefft, ich meine, auf den Gängen und so…" Sie machte eine Pause und überlegte. Ginny wurde inzwischen schlecht. _Darum_ ging es also. Nichts währt ewig…

„Aber es hat sich nichts geändert und dann hatten wir dieses Gespräch, wo du sagtest, dass…",sie blickte prüfend zu Ginny. „Ja, ja, ich weiß!", meinte diese hastig. „Red´ weiter." Inzwischen war ihr so schlecht, dass sie das Gefühl hatte, sich jeden Moment übergeben zu müssen. „Ja, jedenfalls…Ich finde das nicht sehr fair. Du solltest das klären." „Klären?" „Ja, weißt du, dass Problem ist, dass Neville von Tag zu Tag deprimieter wird. Er isst nichts. Er trinkt nichts. Er denkt, er sei hässlich. Er glaubt, jeder hasst ihn, und das alles wegen dir!!" Hermine wurde schon wieder laut, doch diesmal sagte Harry nichts.

„ Hermine…", fing Ginny nervös an. "Hör mal, ich wusst das nicht, ich gehe gleich hin und sags ihm, du hast ja Recht, ich weiß auch nicht…" , ihre Stimme wurde immer leiser. Sie wusste, dass das nicht fair war, was sie da gemacht hatte, aber dass es den armen Neville so mitnimmt… Hermine schien sich beruhigt zu haben. „Gut,", meinte sie. „da wäre noch was. Er sagte noch, er hätte es gewusst, dass er…", sie zögert und starrte an die Decke. Harry und Ron schienen in Gedanken vertieft. „ Er meinte noch, dass er ja doch nicht so schön wäre wie Malf-." „Leise!!", kreischte Ginny in Panik. „Um Gottes Willen, sei still!" Sie war putterrot angelaufen und wusste überhaupt nicht mehr, wo sie hinsehen sollte. Ihr Herz schlug so stark, dass sie meinte, man würde es in der ganzen Halle hören.

Harry und Ron tauchten aus ihren Gedanken auf. „Was ist los?", fragten sie verwirrt. Zum Glück hatten sie nichts mitbekommen. Noch nicht. Hermine starrte einigermaßen geschockt zu Ginny, die sie jedoch strikt ignorierte. Ihre Gedanken schlugen Purzelbäume. „Nichts.", erwiederte Hermine. „Alles Okay. Ginny klärt das mit Neville." Sie starrte Ginny immer noch verwirrt und ungläubig an. Diese hatte Angst. Wusste Hermine jetzt, dass…? Nein, eigentlich nicht. Ihre Reaktion besagte gar nichts.

Ginny drehte sich um und verließ fluchtartig die Große Halle.

Nach Kräuterkunde suchte sie Neville. Irgendwo hatte Hermine ja recht, obwohl sie nicht so ein Drama daraus hätte machen müssen. Sie erblickte Neville am See. Eilig lief sie zu ihm. „Hallo Neville."

Seine Reaktion war erstaunlich. Zuerst einmal blickte er überrascht, dann freudig, dann zeichnete sich Unglauben auf seinem Gesicht ab, er runzelte die Stirn, schließlich blizte Zorn in seinen Augen auf und dann war seine Miene verschlossen.

Verblüfft wich Ginny zurück. So ein Mienenspiel hatte sie noch nie gesehen, vor allem nicht bei Neville. „Neville, ich bins, Ginny.", meinte sie vorsichtig. „Ich bin nicht blind!", fauchte er zurück.

Oh.

Er war wohl immer noch sauer auf sie. „Hör mal Neville, es tut mir echt Leid, wirklich, ich weiß nicht…Jedenfalls weißt du jetzt die Wahrheit.", sie wusste selbst, dass das blöd klang. „Die Wahrheit. Gut, vielleicht könntest du jetzt verschwinden, ich will den Tag genießen." Er starrte sie an. Betroffen starrte sie zurück. So hatte er noch nie mit ihr geredet. So hatte er mit überhaupt noch niemandem geredet. Sie musste ihn wirklich verletzt haben….

„Ich sagte doch schon, es tut mir Leid! Was soll ich noch machen? Es ist nun mal so, daran ist nichts zu ändern. Kein Grund, so gemein zu sein!"

„Als ob dich das kümmern würde. Ich bin eben Neville, gutmütig, tollpatschig, tota verblödet. Mit mir kann man´s ja machen! Ist ja egal, ist ja eh nur Neville!", wütend stapfte er davon.

Ginny stand noch eine Weile im Schnee. Heute hatte sie echt nur Ärger. Und wahrscheihnlich, dachte sie bedrückt, bist du die erste Person, die von Nevill gehasst wird. Traurig ging sie zum Schloss zurück und beschloss, das Schlittenrennen zu schwänzen. Dann war sie ebend krank. So was kommt vor. Vor allem bei diesem Wetter.

Sie blickt auf. Von rechts kam –Malfoy auf sie zu. Auch das noch! Sie beschleunigte ihre Schritte. Heute konnte sie kein weiteres böses Wort mehr ertragen. Sie ging so schnell, dass sie gerade eben nicht rannte.

Und natürlich. Da war eine Wurzel, über die sie stolpern musste. Ginny ruderte verzweifelt mit den Armen und fiel dann doch in den Schnee. Schnell stand sie auf, doch die Zeit hatte genügt, um Malfoy herankmmen zu lassen. Vielleicht lies er sie ja in Ruhe, nur dieses eine Mal. Vergebliche Hoffnung.

„Na, Weasly, so verwirrt, dass du zu blöd bist, geradeaus zu laufen?", meinte er höhnisch.

„Lass mich in Frieden!", sie lief weiter. „Ich hoffe doch, du hast niemandem was von…meinem nächtlichen Ausflug erzählt." Er blickte sie kalt an und sie blieb stehen. „Nein, habe ich nicht." Ihr fiel etwas ein.

„Aber wenn du versuchst, jemanden umzubringen, gehe ich zu Dumbledore, darauf kannst du Wetten!",rief sie wütend und dachte an Hermine und die Drohungen. Es war bestimmt Malfoy, den sie hat weggehen sehen. Sie selbst hatte ihn in der Nacht ja noch gesehen. Aber wahrscheihnlich hat er Angst gekriegt oder sonst was.

„Halt die Klappe, Weasly." In seinen Augen blitzte es gefährlich auf. „Kümmere dich um deinen eigenen Kram. Bist selber schuld, wenn du den ersten Freund, den du jemals hattest-und haben wirst- gleich nach zwei Tagen wieder verlierst. Mich wunderts nicht." Verächtlich blickte er sie an.

Irgendetwas in Ginnys Kopf machte klick. Wahtscheihnlich war das wieder ihr Verstand, der sich verabschiedete.

„Er ist nicht mein erster Freund! Was geht es dich eingentlich an, hör auf, mir nachzuspionieren! Du weißt gar nichts! Du bist so ein Idiot, Malfoy! Nur weil dich einige für hübsch halten, ist das kein Grund, sich so aufzuspielen! Du verstehst gar nichts, was weißt du denn schon von mir! Ich geh´jetzt zu Dumbledore, ist mir egal, was du dann machst, ich gehe zu Dumbledore und sag, dass du Hermine bedroht hast! Du wirst schon sehen!"

Und dann rauschte sie ins Schloss davon. Ginny lies einen ziemlich verblüfften Malfoy im Schnee zurück. Er grinste und seine blauen Augen strahlten mit dem Schnee um die Wette.

Reviews, please!!


	6. Verloren

Vielen, vielen Dank an **disturbed-paranoid-angel, lovely-sweetheart, Valentina und whateveryousay!!**

_6.__Verloren_

Natürlich ging sie nicht zu Dumbledore. Der Entscheidung kam, nachdem sie sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte. Es waren ja alles bloß Vermutungen, er würde sie nur für verrückt erklären, außerdem hatte er Harry in dieser Sache auch nie geglaubt, warum sollte er also ihr glauben? Als sie Hermine sah, nahm sie eilig einen anderen Weg. Ginny wollte nicht gleich ausgefragt werden. Morgen war das verdamte Schlittenrennen. Und ja, sie würde krank sein, egal, was Hermine dazu sagte. Einige Hufflepuffs kamen vorbei und Ginny hustete kräftig. Mitleidig wurde sie angeschaut. Wunderbar, so glaubte man ihr wenigstens.

Sie blieb stehen und überlegte, wo sie war. Eigentlich hatte sie jetzt Kräuterkunde, aber nach der Sache mit Neville….Und dann Malfoy…Sie musste es irgendwie vergessen haben. Da sah sie zwei leuchtende Augen vor ihr auftauchen.

Nein.

Oh nein.

Mrs. Norris. Dieses elende Katzenvieh erkannte sie bestimmt und erinnerte sich an den Tritt, und dann würde Filch kommen, und sie bekam Ärger, großen Ärger. So rannte sie schon wieder den Korridor entlang, der schon wieder in einer verschosssenen Tür endete. Mrs. Norris mauzte und wartete. Ginny lauschte. Ja, wunderbar, da kam Filch, er würde gleich um die Ecke biegen und sie sehen, und dann war sie so gut wie tot. Die Katze grinste. „Nein!", schrie Ginny, die Tür hinter ihrem Rücken schwang auf und sie stolperte hinein. Schnell schloss sie sie wieder und sah sich um.

Das war eindeutig das Bad der Vertrauensschüler, und Nein! war wohl das Passwort gewesen. Das Glück schien sie doch noch nicht ganz verlassen zu haben! Ginny beschloss, einige Minuten, vielleicht auch die ganze Stunde –Kräuterkunde konnte sie sowieso vergessen- hier zu warten und hoffte,dass Filch nicht allzu hartnäckig war. Anscheinend hatte sie nicht fest genug zugetreten, denn Mrs. Norris war erstaunlich schnell wieder auf den Beinen. Nun gut, sie würde das nachholen, falls die Katze nachher immer noch vor der Tür lauerte. Ewig konnt sie ja auch nicht hier drinbleiben. Sie suchte gerade eine Sitzmöglichkeit,als sie das Plätschern hörte. Ginny erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung. Das durfte nicht waht sein. Warum war ausgerechnet jetzt jemand hier? Es war doch noch Unterrichtszeit! Sie versuchte sich unsichtbar zu machen.

„Hallo Weasly, Sehnsucht nach mir gehabt?"

Ihr Herz setzte aus. Es war Malfoy. Was für ein Pech, was für ein Pech! „Oh, ich äh, geh dann mal wieder!",stammelte sie und wandte sich zur Tür. Lieber Filch als Malfoy im Schaumbad! „Hast du schon bei Dumbledore gepetzt?" Schwang da so etwas wie Angst mit? Wiederwillig wandte sie sich zu ihm um und starrte konzentriert an die goldverzierte Decke. „Nein, hab´ich nicht…" „Wusst ich´s doch! Das hättest du dich nie getraut!" Seine Stimme klang so höhnisch wie eh und jeh. „Arschloch!", schrie Ginny da. Sie konnte es nicht mehr ertragen, es ging ihr extrem auf die Nerven, dieses arrogante Gehabe!

Und dann schaute sie ihn doch an.

Er war so schön, so schön wie ein Engel. Und als sie in diese Augen blickte, so grau, so klar, da schien etwas ich ihr zu zerbrechen wie Glas.

Verwirrt starrte er sie an, vielleicht auch ängstlich und verwundert. „Ginny?", fragte er vorsichtig. Und so hatte er sie nie genannt, so hatte seine Stimme nie geklungen. Sämtlicher Hohn und Spott war daraus verschwunden, und seine Stimme klang so viel schöner als sonst, so bezaubernd. Und schmerzlich wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie an diese gottgleiche Schönheit nie herankommen würde, diese Stimme würde sie immer nur verspotten, und diese alabasterweiße Haut würde sie nie berühren.. Er war so fern, so fern. Und würde immer so weit fort bleiben, egal was geschah. Und plötzlich liefen ihr die Tränen über die Wangen, ohne dass sie es merkte. Sie sammelten sich zu ihren Füßen und bildeten einen kleinen See, der Malfoy verzerrt wiederspiegelte, wie er sie immer noch so seltsam anstarrte. Sie drehte sich um und öffnete die Tür, und das letzte, was sie sah, war Malfoys bedauernder Blick, der ihr aus diesen sturmgrauen Augen folgte.

Dann schloss sie die Tür.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Ginny mit einem schrecklichen Gefühl der Leere. Sie befand sich im Krankenflügel, nachdem sie gestern Abend alle möglichen Krankheiten imitiert hatte, und inzwischen fühlte sie sich tatsächlich krank.

Sie beschloss, einfach weiterzuschlafen und zu vergessen, doch da öffnete sich die Tür und Madame Pomfrey kam mit Prof. McGonagall auf sie zu. „Wie fühlen sie sich, meine Liebe?", fragte Madame Pomfrey. Ginny starrte sie an, als würde sie die Frage nicht verstehen. „Gut.", meinte sie schließlich und wusste die Frage schon nicht mehr. „Wunderbar!", meinte McGonagall. „ Sie können dann runter zum See kommen, Weasly." Ginnys Kopf schnellte hoch. „Was?!", rief sie verwirrt. „Nun, sie fühlen sich besser, das heißt, dass sie sich das Rennen durchaus ansehen dürfen, wenn sie schon nicht mitmachen können." „Ach so.", sie lies den Kopf wieder sinken. Für einen Schrecklichen Moment hatte sie gedacht, sie müsse tatsächlich teilnehmen. Dann würde Malfoy sehen, dass sie alleine kam, ohne Freund, ohne Partner…

Eilig verbannte sie diesen Gedanken aus dem Kopf. Sie wollte nicht mehr an Draco denken –ach, sein Name klang einfach hinreißend-, nichts mehr von ihm hören, und ihn auf keinen Fall mehr sehen. Das Beste war, er würde Hogwarts noch heute verlassen, ohne Rückkehr.

Wenig später schlenderte sie alleine Richtung See. McGonagall hatte Recht, sie konnte sich das Rennen tatsächlich anschauen, dann musste sie wenigstens nicht denken. Als sie an einer Baumgruppe vorbeikam, hörte sie Stimmen dahinter. Die eine klang eindeutig nach Parvati. Neugierig blieb sie stehen. Die andere Stimme gehörte Malfoy. Sie musste sich setzen. Jetzt sprach Parvati, unterbrochen von tausend Kicheranfällen.

„Ja, also, ich wollte" Kicher. „dich fragen." Hysterisches Lachen. „ob du mit mir." Wiede Kiecher, etwas länger. „das Rennen fährst." Lautes Giggeln und ewiges Gekicher. Dann war es still. Ginny vergaß für kurze Zeit mal wieder das Atmen. Würde er….? Ob er…? Ging er nicht mit Pansy? Bitte, flehte sie. Bitte sag ihr, dass sie einen dumme Kuh ist und du auf keinen Fall mit ihr-

„In Ordnung. Geht Klar." Seine Stimme klang seltsam, irgendwie so hoch. Und so vertraut. Parvati kicherte die nächsten fünf Minuten, dann kamen sie hinter den Bäumen hervor. Als Malfoy Ginny sah, weiteten sich seine Augen und er wurde blasser als sonst. Er sah aus, als wollter er etwas sagen, lies es jedoch bleiben und blickte sie an. Ginny blickte nicht zurück. Hoch erhobenen Hauptes stolzierte sie an den beiden vorbei zum Seeufer. Parvati lächelte sie an. Ginny hätte sie umbringen können.

Am See wartete bereits Hermina auf sie. „Da bist du ja!" , strahlte sie und zerrte Ginny mit sich. „Weißt du schon, mit wem Ron geht?" Sie lachte. „Mit der maulenden Myrte! Die wollte erst mit Harry gehen, aber der geht schon mit Luna, und da hat sie Ron gefragt! Irre, oder?" Ginny krächzte ein „Ja, echt irre!" hervor und wünschte sich, im Bett geblieben zu sein. „Naja, er muss trotzdem bei dem einer-Rennen mitmachen, Myrte hat ja keinen Zauberstab, aber sie ist trotzdem sehr begeistert….Oh, da ist Cormac, na dann, tschau, Ginny!" Sie verschwand mit McLaggen in einer der Kutschen. Ginny suchte sich am Ufer ein stilles Plätzchen, als sie Nevile sah. Er kam mit einer zweitklässlerin, die drei Köpfe kleiner war als er. Sie schaute rasch zur Seite, doch er beachtete sie sowieso nicht.

Sie sezte sich ins Gras und beobachtete, wie die Schüler die Kutschen bestiegen.

Und da kam Parvati mit Malfoy, der besser denn je aussah. Sie spürte, wie sich ihr Herz schmerzhaft zusammenzog. Offenbar hatten die zwei viel Spaß, denn Malfoy zeigte gerade eines seiner seltenen bezaubernden Lächelns. Ginny hatte das Gefühl, sich übergeben zu müssen. Zum ersten mal verspürte sie Hass gegenüber Parvati.

Hätte Malfoy auch ja gesagt, wenn sie, Ginny, ihn gefragt hätte? Oder hätte er sich über sie lustig gemacht? Doch in den lezten Momenten ihrer Begegnungen hatte er irgendwie anders geschaut, verwirrt, überrascht und bedauernd. Natürlich konnte sie sich das auch einbilden.

Es war sowieso zu spät, sie hatte verloren.

Habe extra lang geschrieben, würde mich sehr über Reviews freuen!!


	7. Eiseskälte und Flammen

Hey Hallo,

Hey Hallo,

ja, ich weiß, dass ich ewig nicht mehr geschrieben habe, hatte einfach zu viel zu Tun und ne menge Stress…

Hoffe, es lesen doch noch einige weiter, ist auch ziemlich lang diesmal, so als Entschuldigung!

Vielen dank für die lieben Reviews!!

Bis bald, eure _b.-l.-Mermaid_

_7.Eis_

Am Ende des Rennens kam Hermine zu ihr und meinte begeistert, mit geröteter Nase : „Und, wie fandest du es? Mir gefiel´s super! Hast du uns gesehen? Ich meine mich und Cormac. Diese Kurve, der Wahnsinn! Ich dachte schon, mein Patronus macht schlapp, aber der von Cormac hat uns gerettet!" Hibbelig stand sie vor Ginny und war ganz aus dem Häuschen. „Naja, gewonnen haben wir trotzdem nicht, aber es ging ja auch um den Spaß, oder?" „Ganz recht.", murmelte Ginny und schielte auf den See. Da stand Ron, umringt von fast ganz Gryffindor. „Sag mal, was ist denn mit Ron…?" „Oh,", machte Hermine, als sie sah, wo Ginny hinblickte. „Ja, der hat das 1-er Rennen gewonnen." Sie sah nicht sehr begeistert aus. „Warum-.", begann Ginny, doch da antwortete Hermine schon. „Ach weißt du, er hatte ja schon Hilfe, von der Myrte. So ganz gerecht ist das also nicht."

Verblüfft starrte Ginny sie an. „Aber Myrte hat doch gar keinen Zauberestab!"

„Ja, da hast du recht." Hermine starrte zu Ron. „Was solls! Gehen wir zusammen zu den Läden? Nur mal gucken…Besonders viel Geld hab´ich momentan nicht…" Und sie zog Ginny zum vereisten See.

„W-was für Läden?", fragte diese verdutzt. „Sieh doch hin! Sind extra aus der Winkelgasse gekommen, nur für heute!"

Und tatsächlich, überall auf dem See waren bunt geschmückte Stände aufgebaut, die ihre Ware feil boten.

„Hermine, warte, ich habe keine Lust, nein, ehrlich…" Doch Ginny wurde von der Menge einfach weitergeschoben. Inzwischen befand sich der größte Teil der Schüler auf dem See und betrachtete die zu vekaufenden Dinge.

Hermine war irgendwo da vorne und Ginny stellte resigniert fest, dass sie sich verloren hatten. Sie hörte an einem Stand für Süßigkeiten, wie sich zwei Mädchen über den Ausgang des Rennens unterhielten.

„Ich hätte mir natürlich gewünscht, dass Ravenclaw gewinnt. Aber sie sind echt gut gefahren…"

„Allerdindgs. Dieser Malfoy hat´s ziemlich drauf, muss ich schon sagen!"

„Und hübsch ist er auch noch.!"

„Ja, in der Tat. Aber seine Partnerin war ziemlich hässlich."  
„Parvati? Hm. Kann sein. Ich bin auf jeden Fall schöner!"

„Wo ist er denn?"

„Keine Ahnung, ich glaube, da hinten…"

Gemeinsam verschwanden sie in die angegebene Richtung. Ginny glaubte, ihren Ohren nicht zu trauen. Parvati und Malfoy hatten das Rennen gewonnen? Und die zwei fanden ihn hübsch und gingen ihn suchen? Das konnte ja alles irgendwo nicht wahr sein. Interessierte sich denn niemand für den Charakter, der bei Malfoy eindeutig mies war? Sie tat das momentan auch nicht und lief in die selbe Richtung. Wo waren Parvati und…? Ah, da hinten. Ginny beeilte sich, durch die Menge zu kommen. Parvati und Malfoy waren von den Slytherins umringt und bemerkten Ginny gar nicht. Als sie an den zwei Ravenclaws vorbeikam, dessen Gespräch sie vorhin belauscht hatte, schubste sie die Mädchen kräftig zur Seite. Ginny wusste auch nicht, woher diese plötzliche Aggessivität kam. Oder vielleicht doch.

Sie drängelte sich durch die Menge, so dass sie direkt hinter Parvati stand. Sie versuchte, Malfoy nich zu beachten. Vorsichtig blickte sie über Parvatis Schulter.

Das war ja wundebar! Direkt vor ihr stand niemand, was an dem dünnen Eis liegen könnte. Jeder, der darauf trat, musste unweigerlich einbrechen. Ginny grinste. Es war nicht ihre Art, das wusste sie. Und trotzdem würde sie es tun, denn sie war wütend und absolut frustriert.

Von hinten versetzte sie Parvati einen ordentlichen Schubs und wich in die Menge zurück. Erschrocken riss Parvati die Augen auf und klammerte sich an Malfoy fest, der direkt neben ihr stand. Dieser schaute sie veblüfft an, Parvati taumelte und verhedderte sich in ihrem Umhang, sie zog Malfoy mit sich, der direkt auf das dünne Eis schlitterte, während sie in Sicherheit-auf festem Eis-stand.

Ginny starrte entsetzt auf das Schauspiel. Es ging alles furchtbar schief! Unfähig, sich zu bewegen, beobachtete sie, was weiter geschah.

Einige Sekunden stand Malfoy auf dem dünnen Eis, unter dem man das Wasser schwappen hörte, mit einem Gesichtsausdruchk des Missverstehens. Dann knackte das Eis, es bekam verästelte Risse und brach schließlich mittendurch.

Eissplitter stürzten ins Wasser, und Malfoy mit ihnen.

Ginny schloss entsetzt die Augen. Das hatte sie nie gewollt, doch nicht Malfoy, nie, niemals Draco…Doch es war geschehen. Die Menge schrie entsetzt und wich zurück, Parvati stand da und sah aus, als wüsste sie ihren Namen nicht mehr…Dann kletterte Malfoy aus dem Eiswasser, sein Umhang klebte ihm triefend am Körper und die Haare hingen ihm tropfend vom Kopf. Ginny fand, dass er einfach hinreißend aussah.

Er starrte extrem wütend in die Runde, mit blaugefrorenen Lippen. Es war absolut still. Ginny wünschte sich mal wieder, sie wäre tot.

„Wer war das?" Stille folgte. Ginny suchte unaffällig einen Fluchtweg, doch sie war von Slytherins umringt-keine Chance. „Das war überhaupt nicht witzig." Er nieste und schoss eisige Blick auf die Umstehenden ab. Jeder blickte den anderen an und es dauerte nicht lange, ehe man Ginny entdeckte. „Du!", rief er zornig aus, Wasser spritzte durch die Gegend. „ Du bist absolut bescheurert, weißt du das? Du hast sie ja nicht mehr alle! Was sollte das?! Ich kriege eine Lungenentzündung, weil du Minderwertigkeitskomplexe hast! Du spinnst ja total!" Drohend kam er auf sie zu. Ginny hatte das Gefühl, innerlich zu sterben. Sie hatte ihn verletzt, er würde krank werden, und sie war Schuld. Dabei war es doch das letzte, was sie erreichen wollte. Nun würde er sie hassen. Ganz sicher, er würde sie hassen. Mit Mühe konnte sie die Tränen zurückhalten.

Doch bevor irgendein weiteres Unglück geschah, erschien McGonagall und verlangte eine Erklärung. Breitwillig erzählten die Slytherins, was geschehen war. Ungläubig blickte sie zu Ginny. „Miss Weasly? Das waren sie?" „Es war…ein Versehen. Ich wollte nicht, ich hab nicht..", sie war wieder kurz davor, in Tränen auszubrechen. McGonagall schien dies nicht zu entgehen und sie meinte: „Nun denn, gehen wir erstmal hoch in den Krankenflügel, Weasly, Malfoy."

Sie schritt voran. Ginny sah Malfoy die ganze Zeit nicht an, aus Angst vor seinen sicherlich Hasserfüllten Blicken. Was war sie doch für ein Feigling! Er nieste hinter ihr noch ein paar mal, aber mehr auch nicht.

Während sich Madame Pomfrey um Malfoy kümmerte, erzählte Ginny McGonagall irgendeine Geschichte, die zu dem Geschehenen passte, und die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor schien schließlich zu glauben, dass es ein schreckliches Versehn von Ginny war. „Nun gut, dann gehen sie in den Krankenflügel, Weasly." „Was?! Nein!", rief Ginny erschrocken. „Mir geht es prima, ich werde-." „Sie werden sich bei Malfoy entschuldigen, das ist ja wohl das mindeste, was Sie tun können." Und damit verschwand McGonagall wieder Richtung See. Ginny hatte das Gefühl, sie hätte einen Stein im Magen. Langsam schlurfte sie die Treppe zum Krankenflügel hoch.

Dass sie es auch einfach hätte bleiben lasssen können, kam ihr überhaupt nicht in den Sinn.

Leise öffnete sie die Tür und trat hindurch. Hoffnungsvoll warf sie einen Blick auf die Betten, doch da lag Draco, eindeutig. Seufzend schloss sie die Tür hinter sich und trat leise an sein Bett. Er schlief und sah blasser denn je aus, irgendwie wirkte er verloren in den riesigen weißen Kissen und Decken. Ginny hatte plötzlich das Gefühl, ihn beschüzten zu müssen. „Draco?", fragte sie vorsichtig und hoffte doch gleichzeitig, dass er sie nicht hören würde.

Seine lavendelfarbenen Lieder hoben sich und Ginny traf die gesamte Wucht dieser sturmgrauen Augen. Erschrocken wich sie zurück. „Du,", murmelte er und schloss die Augen wieder. „Was willst du denn noch? Mich endgültig umbringen?" Sie schüttelte stumm den Kopf. „Nein, ich wollte nicht…" „Verdient hätte ich es aber, nicht wahr?"

Völlig perplex starrte sie ihn an. „Was?"

Er nickte, und es sah aus, alwürde es ihn viel Mühe kosten. „Ich weiß doch, wie ich zu dir bin." Er öffnete die Augen und lächelte schief.

„Und als mir klar wurde, das ich dich mit anderen Augen sah, das ich mich seltsam fühlte, wenn du in der Nähe warst, dass ich wütend war, als du Nevilles Freundin warst…Da war ich noch viel gemeiner als sonst, weil ich nicht wusste, wie ich reagieren sollte."

Ginny konnte darauf nichts antworten. Das war…unglaublich. Das Draco so etwas sagt, war fast schon ein Wunder!

„Allerdings,", fuhr er fort und sah sich missmutig in dem Raum um. „War die Sache mit dem See schon ziemlich heftig. Was war Sinn der Aktion, wenn du mich nicht umbringen wolltest?"

Er blinzelte zu ihr hoch. Ginny wurde rot. „Du solltest gar nichts damit zu tun haben. Eigentlich sollte es Parvati treffen, aber das ging schief. So gesehen war es also tatsächlich ein Versehen."

„Wieso wolltest du Parvati--." Er brach ab und schlos wieder die Augen. „Oh." Machte er und wurde nun auch rot. „Das heißt, dass du--." „Genau." Sie starrte an die Decke und die nächsten Minuten schwiegen sie beide.

Schließlich setzte er sich auf und verzog schmerzerfüllt das Gesicht.

„Ich frage mich…", flüsterte er leise und nährte sein Gesicht langsam dem ihren. Ginny konnte nun direkt in seine Augen blicken, die eisblau, mit einer Spur von grau uns silber funkelten. Er kam näher und ihr Herz versagte ihr wiedereinmal den Dienst.

Als ihre Lippen sich trafen, hatte sie das Gefühl, nur für diesen Moment gelebt zu haben, dass all iht Tun und Bestreben schon immer darauf ausgerichtet waren, Draco Malfoy so zu küssen. Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und gemeinsam versanken sie in den weichen Kissen.

In diesem Moment ging die Tür des Krankenflügels auf und Ginny fuhr erschrocken hoch.

„Nun, Weasly, haben sie sich bei Mister Malfoy entschuldigt?", fragte McGonagall. „J-ja.",sagte Ginny verstört und strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht. „Nun, ich denke, die Sache wäre dann geregelt?", sie blickte fragend zu Draco. Er grinste Ginny an und nickte dann in McGonagalls Richtung. „Gut, sie können dann runter zum Abendessen gehen, Weasly." Eilig verlies Ginny den Krankenflügel.

Sie bemerkte nicht, dass Hermine eben eintreten wollte, und übersah sie völlig hinter der Tür.

Auch das seltsame, grimmige Lächeln von Malfoy entging ihr.

Also, das war's erst mal, hoffe, es hat euch gefallen!

Reviews sind immer willkommen 


	8. Das Pergament

8

Hier das 8. Kapitel, viel Spaß damit!

Und tausend Dank an alle Reviewer!!

_8. Das Pergament_

Am nächsten Morgen setzte sich Ginny etwas verschlafen, aber mit strahlenden Augen an den Tisch und begann zu frühstücken.

Hermine setzte sich schweigend neben sie, aß jedoch nichts. Nach einer weile hob Ginny den Kopf. „Oh, Hermine! Hab' dich gar nicht kommen hören!

Guten Morgen auch!"

Sie widmete sich ihrem Tee und lies den Blick durch die Halle schweifen…Nein. Sie schüttelte seufzend den Kopf. So schnell würde er also nicht gesund werden.

„Wie ist es gestern Abend noch gelaufen? Gab es viel Ärger?", Hermines Stimme klang seltsam angespannt. „Aber nein! Ich habe mich entschuldigt, und das war dann schon o.k. McGonagall hat kein großes Theater gemacht." Hermine blickte sie weiterhin gespannt an. Ginny schaute sie verwirrt an. „Ja?", fragte sie, während sie ihr Geschirr zusammenstellte.

„Und sonst…ist nichts weiter passiert?" Ginny wurde misstrauisch. „Wieso?" Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern und stand auf. „Ich muss los, Arithmantik fängt gleich an, ich will nicht zu spät kommen." „He!", Ginny rannte hinter ihr her. „Was redest du da? Du hast jetzt frei, das hast du mir gestern noch erzählt!" „Schön." Sie blieb stehen, Ginny ebenfalls.

„Da du es unbedingt wissen musst…schön. Ich wollte nach dir sehen. Gestern. Und stand in der Tür, du warst zu beschäftigt. Mit anderen Dingen." Ginny wurde rot.

„Das-das geht dich nichts an!" „Doch, tut es. Ich weiß nämlich was, was du nicht weißt." Sie blickte triumphierend in die Runde. „Ach Hermine, das weiß ich doch, du bist die beste Schülerin hier-." „Das meine ich nicht.",schnappte sie wütend. „Draco hat das alles geplant. Er will überhaupt nichts von dir wissen, aber du bildest dir das dauernd ein. Zugegeben, der gestrige Abend mag dich überzeugt haben, aber er hatte nichts zu bedeuten."

„Du redest wirr…"

„Ich habe das hier-.", sie wedelte mit einem Pergamentstück umher. „gefunden, als ich dachte, ich werde verfolgt. An jenem Abend, als du Nachts draußen wegen Neville warst und danach Malfoy über den Weg gelaufen bist."

Ginny betrachtete skeptisch Hermines Pergamentstück. Sie reichte es ihr. Ohne länger auf Hermine zu achten faltete sie es auseinander und las es.

Der Text war kurz.

„_Du wirst sie niemals kriegen, sagtest du._

_Sie wird dich hassen, meintest du._

_Sie ist eine Weasly, riefst du._

_. Sie ist nur was für mich, lachtest du._

_Ich werde sie erobern, warst du dir sicher._

_Jetzt sage ich dir, das ich sie vor dir kriege._

_Du hast keine Chance, und du hattest nie eine._

_Da siehst du, wie wenig du kannst._

_Jede verfällt mir, wenn ich es will._

_Jede._

**Draco**

Für zwei Sekunden lang sagte niemand etwas. Ginnys Hand schloss sich so fest um das Pergament, dass es bereits zu einer kleinen Kugel zusammengepresst war.

Sie war blass und presste die Lippen aufeinander, ihre Nasenfllügel bebten.

Hermines Blick wurde ein wenig sanfter. „Draco wollte dich nur für sich gewinnen weil er wusste, dass jemand anderers, der, an den er das geschrieben hat, sonst schneller sein würde.

Er wollte beweisen, dass er selbst besser ist und der andere nichts ist…", sie blickte prüfend zu Ginny.

„Du hast es im Schnee gefunden?", fragte Ginny, sich mühsam beherrschend. Hermine nickte. „Genau. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass hinter mir jemand war, und da stand ja tatsächlich jemand, und dann bin ich eilig los, richtung Schloss gelaufen.

Dabei habe ich den Zettel gefunden.Wahrscheihnlich hat ihn Malfoy verloren, und dann hat er auf jemanden gewartet, um ihm den Zettel zu geben, ohne zu wissen, dass er im Schnee liegt…?"

Ginny überlegte. „Das ergibt keinen Sinn. Wenn er sich mit dem Empfänger getroffen hätte, braucht Draco überhaupt keinen Zettel, er hat einen Mund zum reden. Außerdem ist das ein dämlicher Grund, um sich nachts aus dem Schloss zu schleichen."

„Ja, nun…",Hermine lief verwirrt die Treppe hinab, Ginny hinterher. „Vielleicht ist das so sein Stil, keine Ahnung…",ihre Stimme wurde immer leiser. „Es kann aber auch sein, dass das im Schnee überhaupt nicht Draco war. Du hast ihn ja gar nicht erkannt." „Aber hinterher tauchte er im Schloss auf. Das ist schon sehr verdächtig. Außerdem-." Hermine seufzte tief. „Wer sollte es sonst sein?"

Darauf wussten sie beide keine Antwort.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum setzten sie sich in eine stille Ecke und starrten in die prasselnden Flammen des Feuers.

„Ich werde ihn einfach fragen…", meinte Ginny nach einer Weile langsam. „Was?", fragte Hermine überrascht, aus ihrem Dämmerschlaf gerissen.

„Ich frag Draco, wo er an jenem Abend war. Das klingt unverfänglich. Leider habe ich ihn schon beschuldigt, dass er dich zu verfolgen scheint, aber möglicherweise hat er das schon wieder vergesse.

Vielleicht ist die Antwort ja ganz einfach."

„Selbst wenn," Hermine wiegte bedächtig ihren Kopf hin und her. „Dann ist da immer noch dieser Zettel, und der stammt ja wohl eindeutig von ihnm. Der verschwindet nicht durch bloßes Wunschdenken."

„Aber im Grunde ist er harmlos. Er sagt nur-." „_Er sagt nur,_ dass er dich erobern wollte, um zu zeigen, dass er jede haben kann, genau. Wenn du das harmlos findest-gut. Allerdings zeigt das, dass er eindeutig nicht in dich verliebt ist.."

Ginny schwieg wieder, doch ihre Augen funkelten zornig. „Und,", fuhr Hermine eifrig fort. „Ich habe den seltsamen Blick in seinen Augen gesehen, als du die Krankenstation verlassen hast. Er wirkte…grimmig, aber irgendwie triumphierend."

„Natürlich!", spöttelte Ginny. „Plötzlich fällt es dir wieder ein, und du interpretierst jeden harmlosen Blick so, wie es dir passt.

Du hast was gegen Draco,das ist allgemein bekannt. Du kannst es nicht leiden, das ich eigentlich mit ihm zusammen bin, und versuchst alles Mgliche, um das zu verhindern!

Denk, was du willst, ich gehe in fragen, und dann sehen wir ja, wer Recht hat. Solange kannst du mir deinen düsteren

Gedanken fortfahren, und am Ende heißt es dann, er ist ein wilder Amokläufer, der mich als Geisel haben will!"

Ginny stand zornig auf und verließ den Saal. Manchmal war Hermine richtig nervig. Konnte sie nicht mal ein Wort des Trostes sagten? Nein, sie machte alles nur noch schlimmer! Diese ewige Besserwisserei…!

Sie marschierte nach unten, in Richtung Kerker. Doch erst, als sie vor dem Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins stand viel ihr ein, dass sie das Passwort nicht kannte. Fluchend wendete sie sich um

und sah, wie der Vertrauensschüler aus Slytherin in ihr Richtung blickte und dann stirnrunzeln auf sie zu kam.

Das wurde mal wieder lustig, sie würde improvisieren müssen.

So, das war's erst mal, hoffe, euch hat es gefallen …

Schreibt doch bitte, was ihr denkt! Dann geht's nächstes mal auch schneller, he he…fiesgrins

Bis bald, eure

Mermaid


End file.
